


Victorian Dolls

by OutlandishLuminary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beaches, Broken, Child Death, Childhood, Children, Collectors, Dolls, Immortals, London, Modern Era, Neglect, The Attic, Toys, Victorian, living dolls, quantum-locked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishLuminary/pseuds/OutlandishLuminary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, there was a Child, who loved the toys very much. They would always come and play with the toys in the Attic. But one day, the Child stopped coming. And the toys were left all alone.</p><p> </p><p>Set in an Attic in Victorian London. The trolls are living toys, mostly dolls. The toys are quantum-locked (Like the weeping angels). They cannot move while they are seen, heard, or felt. They also can't die. The emotions and personality of the toy-maker and the gifter shape the toy's personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorian Dolls

Once, there was a factory. The gears turned on, the machines churning out baked china heads, hands and legs. Another machine cuts wire, which is sewn by the workers into an internal skeleton. Another station sews tiny wigs and glues them onto the china heads. The wire endoskeleton is covered with fabric, the hands and legs attached. The fabric body is stuffed with cotton fluff, which is constantly spun in a giant, swirling vat by sharp, sweeping blades. Suddenly- squish! A rat falls in! No one notices as the poor rat is chopped to bits and dispersed into the stuffing. The people continue to stuff the dolls, unaware of the sudden color change or the slight dampness. Two dolls are stuffed before-  
"Ahhhhh!"  
A scream is heard throughout the factory as a stuffing-woman finds the rat's head in her handful of cotton. The machinery is stopped. The cotton is replaced. The sewing-woman pretends to throw the doll she was working on away, but she secretly slips it into the pocket of her apron. The other affected doll is already packaged up with another five dolls and shipped to an emporium, where the set is sold to a lovely honey haired woman. She takes the dolls back to her husband, a carpenter, who puts them in the newly furnished dollhouse.


End file.
